


Adventure of a Lifetime

by Lady_Iwaizumi



Series: Iwaoi Stories [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bad Boys, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Car Accidents, Classic love story, Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, High School, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, No angst!, Oneshot, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, Song fic, Tattoos, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance, bad boy!Iwaizumi, freespirit!Oikawa, guitarist Iwaizumi, iwachan has a motorcycle, social classes, wearing iwachan's jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Iwaizumi/pseuds/Lady_Iwaizumi
Summary: “But he wears a helmet, Hanamaki! That doesn't scream bad-boy to me."The status quo is thrown aside when Oikawa and Iwaizumi engage in a romantic relationship, shaking up the social classes and each other's worlds as they discover more about themselves, and each other, then they ever thought imaginable.





	Adventure of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't stop writing IWAOIIIIIII.  
> (Loosely edited...)  
> Even though Iwaizumi is not "bad boy" material, I switched things around so he seemed kind of like a bad boy...  
> But we all know Iwa-chan, bad boy or not, has a soft spot for Oikawa.
> 
> Inspired by art in which Iwaizumi and Oikawa both had earrings (Taffydesu), and one of Coldplay's best songs (aren't they all the best, though? Seriously, that band is legendary) from their newest album, Head Full of Dreams. Enjoy!

_Turn your magic on, to me she’d say_

_Everything you want’s a dream away_

_And we are legends every day, that’s what she told me_

_Turn your magic on, to me she’d say_

_Everything you want’s a dream away_

_Under this pressure, under this weight_

_We are diamonds_

_Now I feel my heart beating_

_I feel my heart underneath my skin,_

_And I feel my heart beating_

_Oh you make me feel…_

_Like I’m alive again_

 

Oikawa remembered the first few times he ever saw the infamous Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

They went to the same junior high, but Tooru never remembered actually seeing him until late in their second year of high school at Aobajohsai; there were rumors, of course, about his “bad boy” attitude, his clothing, his way of carrying himself through the halls…Hanamaki once said he had the nastiest scowl a teenager could ever possess. Oikawa personally thought Ushijima’s _normal_ face was a nasty scowl, but since he had yet to run into this bad boy, he gave his friend the benefit of the doubt, and went on thinking this classmate of his was a bad, bad boy.

Tooru himself never had many chances to meet Iwaizumi; their friends weren’t the kinds of people who intermingled with each other, Oikawa being a free spirit, a Buddhist kind of guy, a cheerful, go-with-the-flow kind of kid—he was always searching for something, always saying yes to adventure, loving every second of life. Hajime was… _not_ very easy-going, nor did he search for the beyond, or go on happy adventures with his best friend, the intimidating Matsukawa Issei. He wore a black leather jacket, ripped jeans, un-tied black military boots, didn’t comb his hair, and, as Hanamaki said, was always frowning.

Oh—and he rode a motorcycle to school every day.

 

The first time Tooru saw Iwaizumi, that’s what he was doing; the free-spirit came running over to Hanamaki at his locker, eager to tell him all about his newest interest in their classmate.

“Hey Makki!” He cried loudly. “I just saw your buddy Iwaizumi—”

“ _Shhhhh_!” Takahiro shushed him severely, covering his mouth. “He’s right over there!”

Sure enough, when Oikawa looked to his right, Iwaizumi was talking to some younger looking girl as her eyes scanned wildly over a piece of paper; Tooru stopped struggling against Hanamaki when he saw how strange Hajime’s expression looked. It was…much different than usual. His eyebrows were still slanted and angry, but it was like…they were softer, somehow? They didn’t look irritated or annoyed, and the rest of his expression was concerned, casual, something like… _kindness_. Both friends turned their ears on better so they could hear the conversation between the wide-eyed first-year and the frightening bad boy.

“So…the literature classroom is right here, and…”

“The math classroom is right there, across from it.”

“Those are both the first-year classrooms?”

“Yeah. Everyone in Class 3 should have the same schedule as you, so if you get lost, follow the guy with spikey blonde hair, or the girl with a shaved head, alright?”

“T-Thanks!”

“No problem.”

 

Iwaizumi walked away without another word, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading towards the second-year lockers, causing Hanamaki to quickly release Oikawa and hide behind the safety of his locker door. Tooru was left standing in the open awkwardly, trying to find something to do with his hands as he whistled and watched Hajime brush past him, only sparing a quick glance his way and a mumbled “Excuse me.”

Once he was sure Iwaizumi was gone, Tooru turned to Hanamaki, who visibly shivered.

“Jeez, that guy gives me the creeps!”

“I was going to tell you that I saw him riding his motorcycle to school today!”

“Why aren’t you trembling in fear?!”

“But he wears a helmet, Hanamaki! That doesn’t scream bad-boy to me.”

 

Makki continued to insist that Iwaizumi and Matsukawa were trouble, that they should keep pretending like they didn’t know of their existence; according to him, once they were introduced, the poison in their bad-boy veins would infect all of them, turning the school into a terrorizing location for drugs, sex, and other wild after-school activities.

 

The second occasion on which Iwaizumi and Oikawa encountered each other was their first real interaction, one the flower boy would never forget anytime soon, following a long period of pondering and endless curiosity about the bad boy. He spent some free-time out of his day wondering what Hajime was doing, if he did dangerous things on the weekend, if he ate dinner with his family, if he had a dog he took for walks, etc. etc…these questions were never answered, not even after their first official meeting together, though Oikawa did learn some valuable information about this so called “bad boy” of Aobajohsai High.

It all started during one of he and Hanamaki’s concert adventures; they were attending a show for one of their favorite artists, and Makki had the genius idea of sitting on Oikawa’s shoulders so the singer would see their sign. Long story short, they tried running in the same position, resulting in Tooru’s bad knee giving out and pinching one of his already damaged nerves. He had been limping pretty badly ever since, and after school the following Monday, Hanamaki was unable to give him a ride (not that he drove—his mom usually came in her van to pick the boys up before heading off to work), since his driver had to drive a different route today, taking them the opposite direction of where Tooru lived. All of his other friends were off at club activities, leaving poor Oikawa to walk alone with his heavy bookbag, dark clouds overhead, teasing him with small raindrops that made him want to sprint home, a feat that was impossible in his state.

 _It's okay_ , the flower-child told himself, pausing on the sidewalk to ease the sharp pain in his kneecap. _There’s always an upside to dark days such as these…I could be bleeding to death, or be missing a limb, although that option sounds a lot better than limping my life away right now…it could be snowing out! That would suck…wait—was that…was that a snowflake?!_

_Don’t be ridiculous, Oikawa._

Tooru sighed to himself, releasing the last of his negativity, and leaned against a stoplight pole to wait for the green walking light to flash on; he still had a long ways to go, almost fifteen-blocks, but as long as he focused his energy on inner-peace, everything would b—

“Hey—do you need a ride?”

It took Oikawa a long moment to realize someone was speaking to him; he turned slowly, feeling as if that voice was familiar, only for his mouth to fall open when he realized it was none other than _Iwaizumi Hajime_ stopped next to him on his _motorcycle_. He was wearing that same leather jacket as always, but his light-colored jeans didn’t have any holes today, and the outfit was finished by his black safety helmet; he slid the eyegaurd upwards so that he could look his classmate in the eyes, waiting for his response, though Tooru was much too distracted by the cool act to come up with words. This was the first time he had ever really _looked_ at the leather-wearing second year—he was more built than Oikawa originally thought, and his skin was clearer, a lighter, less threatening shade than everyone described. There weren’t any visible scars on his face from fighting, at least at first-glance; Tooru had to shake his head to come back to reality.

“No no, I’m quite alright!” He lied smoothly, giving Iwaizumi a wave as he secretly stared at those strange brown eyes looking back at him. “It’s not raining yet, so I should be okay. Isn’t it a lovely day out?”

“Not really…” Hajime replied, words muffled from behind his helmet. “You’re limping—you’ve been limping all day. Is your leg hurt?”

_Iwaizumi-senpai noticed me! I mean…how creepy! Iwaizumi was watching me all day?!_

Truthfully, Hajime kinda watched Oikawa every day at school. He thought he was pretty.

“Ah, it’s nothing…just an old injury flaring-up again.” Tooru said.

If possible, Iwaizumi’s scowl deepened. He looked away from the other second-year for a moment, contemplating if he should let Oikawa walk home in pain or insist that he accept the ride; the taller boy took another minute to investigate Hajime, as if he was the first person to ever be so close to this mythical creature, the baddest boy in all of Seijoh. The Godzilla keychain on the motorcycle key struck his interest, but his thoughts were cut-off.

“Just get on.” Iwaizumi mumbled. “I’ll feel guilty all day if I let you go.”

“Um…welllll…I’m not sure if…”

Tooru took in the situation quickly: if he accepted a ride with Iwaizumi, that could end-up being a dangerous circumstance. He didn’t know the kid very well, but from what he’d seen and heard of the bad boy, he knew there was a reason he wore black leather and rode a motorcycle. That was another concern—a _motorcycle_? Sure, Oikawa had ridden an electric scooter before, as they were very common in Japan, but a _motorcycle_?! That was a whole different ballgame. What if he flew off the back? What if they got hit by a truck? What if he tried doing a wheelie to impress Tooru and the bike crushed them? There was also the possibility that Iwaizumi might be a “snorting seal,” aka, a druggie, or even a “pregnant penguin,” aka, a drug _dealer_.

Getting on a motorcycle with a sixteen-year-old drug dealer—Oikawa was said to make immature decisions, but this would be considered not childish, but pure _stupidity_.

Then again…Iwaizumi was being nice. He saw that Tooru was limping and in pain, and he was offering him a simple solution, a quick ride home so he could nurse himself back to health. The offer was innocent enough…and Hajime had never had a girlfriend or an affair with a teacher, as far as Oikawa knew, so it wasn’t likely he was trying to entice the long-legged spirit to a nasty orgy with Matsukawa…

 

Iwaizumi revved his engine to get Tooru’s attention; he looked back up abruptly, having forgot the other was there.

 

“Last chance,” Hajime offered, holding out another helmet. “I don’t bite, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“And yet, you hang out with Mad-Dog-chan, who _does_ bite.”

The bad boy rolled his eyes, holding the red helmet out a bit further.

Tooru bit his lip, squeezing the corners of his bag a bit tighter with nerves; Iwaizumi continued to look at him evenly, silently evaluating him as Oikawa had done to him earlier.

 

Against his in-between judgement, the flower-child stepped off the curb and took the helmet.

 

“Thanks,” He said in a rushed voice, heart hammering behind his chest bone as he clipped the chin clasp and hovered around the frightening mode of transportation. “How do I get on this thing?”

“Swing your left leg over,” Iwaizumi instructed, his amused smile hidden behind the helmet. “Put your feet on the footrest behind mine.”

“Okay…”

Oikawa cleared his throat to eliminate some of the awkwardness, taking his place behind Hajime as told; when was the last time he was so stiff and awkward around someone? Normally people didn’t make him this anxious…not that he was terrified of Iwaizumi. No…Tooru found him quite entertaining, and was looking forward to teasing him, right after he was sure he wouldn’t be flying off the back of a moving vehicle.

“You should probably straighten your right leg out; that’s the one that’s hurt, right?”

“Right! Of course! So should I just…”

Iwaizumi didn’t tell him what to do this time, instead opting to lightly grab Oikawa’s ankle and lift it up so that his foot was resting higher up on the motorcycle, keeping his leg remotely straight, though his knee was still bent a little, since he was much taller than Hajime and therefore, not perfectly formed to the vehicle.

“Okay…” Tooru hummed. There was a large space in between them on the long leather seat. “Now what?”

“I would put your bag in-between us so it doesn’t fly away. Wrap your arms around me and hold on.”

To be honest, Oikawa knew the jist of riding a motorcycle, but he was hoping there was an unknown alternative to the latter part of Iwaizumi’s sentence. There wasn’t, and Tooru felt a little stutter in his heart as he stretched his long arms around Hajime’s waist, still keeping a good space between his chest and the other’s leather back; _he’s…warmer than I expected. Probably from all those drugs._

“All good?”

“Yup!” _Why do I sound so excited?_

“Holding on tight?”

“Mhm.”

“Alright.”

 

Once Iwaizumi was sure they were both on, he took his feet off the ground, adjusted his grip on the handle bars, and took off.

 

The gap between their bodies was closed immediately, Oikawa tightening his grip on Hajime to prevent himself from flying off the back, even though Iwaizumi was only going about 40 miles per hour; his hands bunched up the latter’s leather jacket, squeezing harshly as a stuttered gasp escaped the back of his throat. The air rushed past them quickly, cars becoming nothing but blurs to Tooru’s vision, from what little he could see with squinting eyes—Hajime went even slower, not wanting the other to be so terrified, but the second he thought that, he felt Oikawa’s grip loosen.

The pain from the latter’s knee injury was all but forgotten as he dared to open his eyes and look forward, over Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

Despite his shaking limbs, Tooru’s spirit was flying with the speed of the motorcycle as they sped down the street together, engine roaring loudly in their ears; the colors were colliding with movements, faces passing by blankly, unaware of the thrilling hammering going on inside Oikawa’s chest. Despite that slight anxious feeling, Iwaizumi could hear a change in his classmate’s breathing, going from stiff and practiced to free and bubbly. _This is amazing!_ Oikawa thought, daring to lean his head further away from Hajime to see more sights. _It’s scary, obviously, but…so cool! Why have I never ridden a motorcycle before?!_

Tooru began to wonder what his classmates would think of him if they saw he and the school’s bad-boy riding on his motorcycle together; would they be frightened? Worried about his well-being? Would they come to him and plead his case, saying he’s too good for someone like Iwaizumi? He wondered that for only a second, the feeling of danger replaced by how exhilarating and happy his current “predicament” was making him (and Hajime) feel. Sure, if they were out on the empty highway going about 70 miles per hour, Tooru might have to make him stop so that he could throw-up a few times, but for now, this was the perfect moment: the cool gusts of air prevented by Iwaizumi’s broad torso, the warmth from his back against Oikawa’s chest, the scenes flying by as they raced through Seijoh together, his knee pain non-existent…

 

Tooru didn’t know Iwaizumi was capable of having his kind of fun.

 

After only seven-short minutes, they arrived at the Oikawa residence, a nice little house alongside a few others that were only different in color; Iwaizumi slowed down once they rounded the corner, coming to an easy stop right in front of the white fence in front of Tooru’s home.

_I can’t WAIT to tell Makki about this!_

“Still hanging on?” Hajime asked jokingly, unclipping his helmet.

“Y-Yeah!” Oikawa replied.

“Don’t need to throw-up?”

“As if!”

Tooru laughed lightly to himself and went to slide his helmet off with shaky fingers, though the trembles were more from excitement than nerves now; Iwaizumi had turned to the side to see if his classmate was lying to him about the throwing-up part, and reached out to stop Oikawa before he took his helmet off—his long sparkling earring was caught on the side, so he quickly touched one of Tooru’s arms and protected the earring with the other.

“Careful—your earrings’ caught.” He warned, gently fixing the gems as to not irritate Oikawa’s earlobe. The latter felt a strange flush of heat rush to his cheeks, though he ignored it like a pro, misunderstanding what the sign meant. “There we go.”

Oikawa was a little too overwhelmed by the situation to give a hearty thank-you, and carefully peeled himself off his classmate, knees shaking from past-anxiety as he placed them back onto the pavement, which seemed like such a foreign feeling compared to flying on the motorcycle. The helmet had messed his hair up, but amazingly, Tooru forgot all about it as he looked back over at Hajime, who had also taken his helmet off to reveal spikey black locks, hardly moved by the constricting plastic, since it was a well-known fact that Iwaizumi never combed his hair.

The flower-child couldn’t _believe_ he had just gotten a ride home from Aobajohsai’s bad boy. Nobody would believe him if he told them the story—Makki would probably have a heart attack, or some other form of heart palpitation. Despite these amusing thoughts, they faded as soon as the pair locked-eyes again.

 

 _Has he always had such a cute pout?_ Tooru wondered, gaze flickering down to Iwaizumi’s lips. _I mean, he always looks like he’s pouting, but has it always been that lovable?_

“I’m Iwaizumi, by the way.” The biker introduced officially, holding out his strangely-beautiful hand. “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Oikawa Tooru, at your service!”

 _I knew his skin was soft_ , Hajime thought as the other shook his hand proudly.

“You’re in class four, right?” Oikawa asked, even though he knew the answer.

“Yeah. Almost five, but I’m no good at math this year.”

“I’m in class six, and my math skills are nothing short of amazing.”

Iwaizumi wanted to roll his eyes, but stopped himself by becoming distracted by the glitter lotion on Tooru’s throat. The pair were quiet for a few seconds, not sure what to say now that they had officially met after five-years of schooling together…

“Well—thanks for the ride!” Oikawa said, handing back the helmet. His finger accidently brushed against the other’s, making him flinch.

“Anytime. And…it was nice meeting you after all these years.”

 

Iwaizumi’s almost-smile was enough to make Tooru smile back.

 

“Likewise, Iwa-chan!”

He hiked his bag further onto his shoulder and took off limping towards his house.

“See you around!”

“Yeah…see you.”

 

Hajime sat there on his motorcycle for a long time, even after Oikawa shut the front door to his home, wondering why the hell he let someone call him…what was that stupid nickname? _Iwa-chan_? At this point in his high school career, Iwaizumi already knew he had a huge crush on the “flower boy” of Aobajohsai—it had been growing stronger and stronger with each year, starting with their first class together in junior high. He didn’t really know how it happened, but apparently God was looking down on him today, finally deciding to grant him mercy and officially introduce the pair after years of awkward nods hello and mentions of acknowledgement.

 _At least now we can be civil to each other_ , Iwaizumi sighed, sliding his helmet back on as Tooru secretly watched from behind a curtain. _Even if I never get to know him better, we’ll always have this one occasion where he got to ride my motorcycle…_

Hajime sighed again, and drove home just as it began to downpour.

Later that evening, Oikawa was lying on the couch pretending to do homework while he was actually going over a mental checklist of what he had found out over the course of his seven-minutes in heaven with Iwaizumi.

  1. _Iwa-chan wears a minty cologne (Oikawa likey)_
  2. _Iwa-chan doesn’t smell like marijuana (Oikawa REALLY likey)_
  3. _Iwa-chan must work out… (An unexpected perk to the bad boy)_
  4. _Iwa-chan is thoughtful! (Shocking! Why does he look so angry all the time, then?)_
  5. _Iwa-chan has known who I am for quite some time. (But who doesn’t?)_



 

 _I feel as if I’ve been misunderstanding Iwa-chan for these past few years_ , Tooru thought, touching his earring as he remembered how Hajime had gently unhooked it from the helmet, as to prevent Oikawa from injuring himself. _He doesn’t seem like such a bad guy…I’m sure Makki will be terrified and insist that he’s trouble, but until that proves to be true, I’m going to be as civil to Iwa-chan as I am with anyone else!_

That night, Oikawa had a dream re-living his earlier experience with Iwaizumi. It was almost as good as it felt the first time, and when the dream ended, he found himself wanting to experience more with the bad boy.

 

Tooru didn’t even remember to wonder about how Iwaizumi knew where he lived.

 

The second occasion happened a few weeks after Oikawa told Hanamaki all about his adventure with Iwa-chan; he was right about Makki freaking-out, but he seemed more frightened for Tooru than anything. Things went on per usual until one Friday afternoon, when the second-years had three tests, two tests the following day, a college program to attend, and only ten-minutes to eat their lunches; Oikawa had been running around all day like a chicken with its head chopped off, which was very unusual behavior for him. Iwaizumi noticed earlier, but was too caught up in his own tests to give the other much thought.

Tooru was stressed for the first time in a long time, but thankfully, something good came from his suffering.

“Where’s my pen?!” The flower-child cried, frantically searching his bookbag while scrambling through the hallway. “I put it in here after first hour…Makki, you bastard! If I found out that you took my pen, I’ll kil—”

Before Oikawa could finish the threat, he went crashing into someone who was barreling around the same corner as he was, sending both of them stumbling backwards, papers falling to the ground, notebooks flying.

Tooru blinked a few times, stuck in a daze as the other person sent a sharp glare to whoever had ran into him, only for his expression to go from irritated to horrified.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?!” Iwaizumi asked frantically. It took Oikawa a long minute to process that the other was apologizing; he was too preoccupied with the pen he found on the ground, which was actually in his hand the whole time. “Are you hurt? Oikawa?”

“…Huh?”

 

The taller boy finally looked up, coming face to face with Aobajohsai’s bad boy.

 

Their noses were mere _inches_ apart, Iwaizumi having rushed forward to try and help Tooru up, only for Oikawa to shorten the gap by turning his head up; both of their lungs suddenly found themselves lacking air supply, their lips hovering open, but not capturing any oxygen. The words died in Hajime’s throat, his mind becoming too preoccupied with staring at his crush, who was now the closest he had ever been to the leather-pants-wearing second-year.

Iwaizumi admired what he always admired about Tooru; his dangling earrings that more than likely had flowers or suns on them, the way they hung away from his fluffy hair, short bangs that weren’t as fashionably styled as usual, fluttering down over his pale forehead, almost touching the rims of those cute glasses he always wore…today he was wearing a light pink patterned kimono shirt that was loose around his thin, but toned upper body frame, along with Egyptian style boots, and colorfully patched capri jeans that were the “in thing” to be worn loose and baggy. Iwaizumi didn’t give a shit about trends, but he thought this was one of the best looks on Oikawa, and wished he had taken the chance to stare at him earlier.

 _His hands shouldn’t be that pretty_ , Hajime thought, eyes slowly making their way to where Tooru was holding onto one piece of paper he managed to not release in the accident. _I wonder what all those rings mean…does he have tattoos? Probably not, but…I really like his feather necklace. That’s cool…he’s pretty cool…_

Iwaizumi’s thoughts were interrupted by Oikawa breaking the silence.

 

“What does it mean?”

 

“…W-What?”

Tooru’s maroon-hued eyes were locked-in on a certain tattoo on Hajime’s right forearm; he forced himself to look away from the captivating sight in front of him to address the midnight blue strokes of strange Japanese letters painted into his skin.

After a long moment set aside for collecting and wondering, Iwaizumi answered.

“They’re song lyrics,” He explained, voice low and still slightly surprised. “`All the reasons why, all the rays of the sun, even all stars of the midnight sky, are nothing compared to what we have won.’”

“Oh,” Oikawa breathed. His eyes hadn’t blinked once since they crashed into each other. “Cool…”

 _Has he always had his ears pierced?_ Tooru wondered, staring at the glimmering clear crystal in Iwaizumi’s right ear. _Huh…has he always had such a pokeable nose? Probably. His eyes aren’t actually as hostile as I expected; maybe it’s the lighting. Yeah, that’s it…but…has he always been so…_

_Handsome?_

“Oikawa!”

Neither boys looked up as Hanamaki called for his friend as he stumbled on the strange scene by the second-year lockers; Iwaizumi couldn’t find it inside him to look away from Oikawa’s pretty eyelashes, or the alien hairclip almost lost inside his wavy locks—which he found both weird and funny—or even the small forming pimple on his otherwise flawless cheekbone. Another minute passed before Hajime realized he still hadn’t checked to see if his classmate was okay from their collision, and once he felt Matsukawa clear his throat behind them, snapped out of his funk.

 

Coming back down to earth, Iwaizumi realized he had just fallen _that_ much more in love with Tooru.

 

“Um…these must be yours.” He said, shuffling a few papers around that had Oikawa’s name on the tops. “Here. Sorry about the whole…running into you thing.”

“It’s…it’s fine,” Tooru replied with a shake of his head and a charming smile. “No harm done.”

“You’re okay? You didn’t hit your head or anything?”

“No no…did you?”

“No.”

“Well…good.”

Oikawa laughed a little, making a slow smile come to Iwaizumi’s face, causing Oikawa to laugh louder at their current situation. Hanamaki was so shocked he couldn’t move. Matsukawa wasn’t sure what was going on, and he wasn’t sure he really wanted to. Hajime collected their folders and crumpled papers together, then handed them over to Tooru, their fingers accidently brushing against each other’s as they exchanged the assignments; once they finished organizing, quietly laughing to themselves all the way, Iwaizumi held out a hand to the other.

“Sorry again,” He apologized as Tooru stood, eyes sparkling as he accepted Hajime’s hand. “I really didn’t do it intentionally.”

“No apologies necessary, Iwa-chan.”

 _Iwa-chan?_ Matsukawa and Hanamaki thought simultaneously.

“Um…” Oikawa mumbled a bit, tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear. “So…good luck with the rest of your tests.”

“Yeah…you too. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“Me too—I mean—you too, Iwa-chan—you do good on the rest of yours, too!”

 

Iwaizumi smiled mildly, too starstruck to really form an actual facial expression, and watched as Tooru stumbled around and trotted back over to where Makki was gaping at the two of them wildly.

“What are you standing here for Makki? We’ve got a test to take!”

“B-But…but…”

“No buts—we’ve only got two more. We can make it! Positive thinking!”

Tooru turned back to wink and give his signature peace sign at Iwaizumi, and, since he was standing behind his friend, at a horrified Matsukawa.

“Bye bye, Iwa-chan!”

“See you later.”

Oikawa and Hanamaki disappeared around the corner to their respected classrooms, but the bad boys remained in the hallway for a long minute after they vanished; Mattsun didn’t know where to start. He knew Iwaizumi had weird feelings for the spiritual-flower boy or whatever, but…what he just saw? That was _not_ a crush. That wasn’t anything he had ever seen before. It was borderline disturbing, both the actions of Oikawa _and_ the reaction of his best friend.

He stared at Iwaizumi for three-minutes before the other realized they were the only people left in the hallway.

“We better get going,” Hajime coughed, starting to walk away.

“Wait wait wait,” Matsukawa said as he grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm. When his friend didn’t respond to his disbelieving stare, he elaborated. “Are we not going to talk about what just happened?”

“Later,” He sighed. “I’m tired.”

“Pf. Sure you are, _Iwa-chan_.”

Iwaizumi grabbed onto Mattsun’s wrist and squeezed threateningly.

“Call me that again and I’ll break your arm next time we arm-wrestle.”

 

After this second incident, one thing was for sure: there was no possible way Iwaizumi could only be casual with Oikawa.

 

_Said I can’t go on_

_Not in this way_

_I’m a dream that died by light of day_

_Gonna hold up half the sky and say_

_“Only I own me.”_

_And I feel my hearting beating_

_I feel my heart underneath my skin_

_Oh I can feel my heart beating_

_Cause’ you make me feel…_

_Like I’m alive again_

 

The breaking point came when Tooru and Hanamaki attended one of their friends’ concerts in Seijoh; surprise surprise, _Iwaizumi’s_ _band_ was opening for them that night. He was in a fucking BAND, and he played bass guitar _and_ sang back-up vocals! Oikawa had never felt more light-headed in his life as he watched Hajime strum the guitar strings and move his body to the rhythm of the music; he watched nobody but Iwaizumi that entire night, admiring his torn-up jean jacket vest, the mid-sleeved black shirt underneath, showcasing some of his other tattoos, drooling over the tightness of his light-colored jeans that were _just_ the right amount of tightness, and when the base guitarist finally looked out into the crowd and caught a glimpse of Tooru, the flower-boy gave a cute little wave in his direction. Iwaizumi had to do a few double-takes, but sure enough, there was his crush, standing three rows back, eyes locked on him with excitement and awe. It inspired him to play better, more accurately, and made his heart hammer from more than just the thrill of performing.

After the show finished, even though he was sweaty and probably looked disgusting, Hajime rushed out of the building, eyes hurriedly trying to locate Oikawa.

 

Tooru was waiting by the corner, and after collecting himself and straightening up, Iwaizumi walked over.

 

Although Oikawa thought no one could look better than Iwa-chan at the moment, Hajime was thinking the exact same thing about him; the second-year was wearing dark red lipstick to match the loose hippie dress draping his long frame, had sparkling eyeshadow above his eyelids, heavy bracelets clinking around on his wrists, and naturally, his hair was styled perfectly, a white lace headband tying the whole outfit together.

Iwaizumi had no breath to spare once he finally made it to Tooru, leaving the other to speak first.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, smiling brightly at him. “You didn’t tell me you were in a band!”

“You never asked.”

“Well, I’ve never had an opportunity to ask, have I?”

“You could have the other day, when we ran into each other.”

Tooru’s smile turned into a smirk.

“Well maybe I _did_ ask, but you just didn’t hear because you were too busy gawking at me.”

Hajime tried his hardest not to blush, and thankfully, the darkness of the street covered-up what little pink that escaped his willpower.

“Well…ask me if I’m in a band, then.”

“Are you in a band, Iwa-chan?!” Oikawa laughed.

“Yes, I am.” Iwaizumi half-smiled. “We’re called _Seijoh Sleepover_.”

“What do you do in this band?”

“Back-up vocals and bass guitar.”

Tooru laughed at the ridiculousness of their conversation, accidently leaning forward and brushing against the bad-boy as he tried to contain his sounds; Hajime found it cute, and didn’t curse himself for thinking so.

For a few minutes, the duo remained quiet in the night, ignoring the loud conversations from the entrance door a few feet away—Oikawa wanted to say a lot of things, but mostly, he wanted to look at Iwaizumi. More than he already had, at least…he wanted to be able to study him without being creepy. He wanted to reach out and feel the roughness of Iwaizumi’s hands, raw from playing guitar all the time, he wanted to feel the back of his black shirt as it clung to his skin, the jean vest having been taken off, he wanted to kiss those hot lips right after Iwaizumi got off stage.

 

_Wait…what?_

 

Once they were both caught staring at each other, the gap between them suddenly seemed non-existent. Tooru shyly ducked his head down, playing with one of his bracelets like he so often did whenever he was unsure or nervous; Hajime swallowed fiercely at the adorable motion, and decided to just go for it.

 

“Did you enjoy the show tonight?” He asked in a low voice.

“Mhm.” Oikawa nodded, glancing up. “You guys were better than the real band.”

“We have a small gig next week…you should come.”

“Aww, does Iwa-chan want to impress me?”

“Yes.” Hajime answered firmly.

Tooru wasn’t expecting him to be so straight-forward, and immediately ducked his head again; but there was something he really wanted to ask the bad-boy. After discovering minor details about him for the past few weeks, he made a decision that would turn those accidental appearances into intentional moments, no matter what Makki said, no matter what the school thought of him for pursuing someone supposedly ‘dangerous.’

“So…Iwa-chan.” Oikawa began, trying to give a confident smile at the other.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think, maybe, since we’ve known each other for this long, that…we should finally get to know each other a little better?”

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, and even though he stumbled, he answered right away.

 

“Y—Yes,” He nodded surely. “I would like that.”

“Really?!”

“I just agreed, didn’t I?”

“Yay!!!”

Tooru threw his arms around Hajime, hugging him tightly and innocently.

“Iwa-chan and I are going to be _friends_!”

_As if…_

“What do you want to do tomorrow? Do you have band practice?” Oikawa asked rapidly as he leaned away from Iwaizumi, still holding onto his biceps. “We can go get something to eat, or just walk around town, and ride your motorcycle again!”

The guitarist didn’t really have an answer for that, but as he would soon find out, Tooru was not the kind of person who needed an answer from someone else in order to make plans. So wrapped-up in his own thoughts as Oikawa rambled about how much fun they were going to have together, he didn’t realize that the wheels were spinning in Tooru’s head at a frantic speed, his heart pounding from a strange, haunting thrill deep inside his chest.

 

All because of one hug from Seijoh’s bad-boy, he was hooked.

 

Things developed quickly in the next three-weeks or so, and each weekend or weeknight, Oikawa found himself hanging out with Iwaizumi. They got to know each other not by asking questions, but by swapping stories of their adventures and past whenever they ran into familiar territory in their walks around Aobajohsai; Tooru found out that Iwaizumi was definitely _not_ a snorting seal, nor was he a pregnant penguin. He had several tattoos, the only one hidden being on his lower back, rode an expensive motorcycle he was still paying off, only had a few good friends in his social circle, including Matsukawa and Kyoutani Kentaro, liked to eat tofu (ick!), and cheered for the Korean baseball team the Nexen Heroes. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, learned that Oikawa was annoyingly proud, extremely obsessed with dedication, liked milkbread more than any other food, was way too tall, spiteful, flaunting, carefree, and really really irritating.

But…he also found out that Oikawa was thoughtful, sweet, caring, pouty, and very precious. If he hadn’t already been in love with the flower-child, he would have fallen head-over-heels during those few weeks they spent getting to know each other.

Hanamaki was still concerned for his friends’ well-being, because even if Iwaizumi wasn’t into drugs or alcohol, he could still get Tooru into a heap of trouble. They could deface public property, or steal mail from mailboxes, or steal in general, or park on the wrong side of the road, or get into drag races! He let Oikawa know about his feelings from the get-go, telling him that Iwaizumi seemed like an okay guy, but that everyone had hidden sides, and the bad-boys’ probably weren’t very pretty at all.

 

Meanwhile, he also thought Hajime’s friend Matsukawa looked good in a leather jacket.

 

Tooru accepted these concerns in stride, feeling them as equally as his best friend did; to solve these lingering questions, he began making Hanamaki tag-along their adventures, just so he could observe Iwaizumi for himself. As it turns out, Aobajohsai’s “bad boy” wasn’t really so “bad” at all.

Iwaizumi loved puppies. He loved the feel of fleece blankets. He hated cloudy weather. He also hated it whenever Oikawa didn’t wear sleeves, both because of how attractive his arms were and because he always had to give-up his jacket to ensure that Tooru didn’t come down with a cold. It annoyed him not because he had to give-up his awesome leather jacket (Oikawa looked good in it), but he just wanted the idiot to take better care of himself, rather than setting himself up for some stupid-ass romantic scene he saw in a movie. Hanamaki watched in amusement as his friend quickly became Iwaizumi’s bickering partner, arguing about this and that, teasing the punk about his scowling face, his spikey hair, his height, especially, earning him playful smacks on the back of his head and constant grumbles from the other. Sure, he had tattoos, which were considered taboo in Japan, and yeah, he had a motorcycle and stayed out late on school nights sometimes, but…

He really seemed to care about Oikawa.

And in return, Iwaizumi became Tooru’s religion.

 

After an entire month of tip-toeing around each other, flirting openly, complimenting each other and going on unofficial dates to gigs and restaurants, Hajime finally asked Oikawa out, per his request.

 

“Iwa-chan.”

“What?”

“Does your head still hurt from all that thinking?”

Hajime grumbled an insult under his breath and kept turning the pages of his textbook.

“Iwa-chan.”

“ _What_?”

When Tooru was quiet for a second, Iwaizumi glanced over in irritation, only for his expression to lighten once he saw the conflicting emotions on the other’s face. His brown eyes were sparkling with hesitation, but he finally looked up and made eye-contact with Hajime.

“Will you, um…will you ask me to be your boyfriend?”

Iwaizumi still wasn’t used to speaking to someone who didn’t talk in a rough, stern voice, so every time Oikawa asked him something in that hushed, sweet tone, he was always taken-aback.

“D-Dummy,” He replied in a shaky mumble, turning away to hide his blush. “ _You_ could ask me, you know.”

“But wouldn’t that make you really lame? Because you’re so cool and all?”

“Fine—will you be my boyfriend, Tooru?”

“No no no,” Oikawa shook his head, getting up from his bedroom floor. “You can’t ask so casually, Iwa-chan! You have to mean it!”

“Oh my god,” Iwaizumi sighed, rubbing his temples. “Why do you have to make everything so dramatic?”

 

Two-weeks later, Hajime was dropping Tooru off at his house after a wonderful night together drinking hot chocolate underneath the stars. Like always, he helped Oikawa take his helmet off and eased his sore knee off the motorcycle; he always loved watching Oikawa walk away from him. Of course, the “away” part wasn’t ideal, because Iwaizumi found himself craving the flower-boy’s presence more and more, but he just liked to watch Tooru when the latter wasn’t aware that someone was profiling him.

Tonight was a bit different.

“I can’t believe you snorted on the hot chocolate!” Oikawa giggled as he stepped off, leaning on Iwaizumi for balance. “That was _hilarious_ , Iwa-chan!”

“It was a pretty funny joke, for it being one of yours.”

Tooru only laughed harder at that, and once he recovered, his cheeks burning from overuse and giggles, he bid his friend farewell.

“Text me when you get home, okay Iwa-chan? I get worried about you on that thing, because I know you drive faster when I’m not on the back. Promise to text me?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

“Good.” Tooru smiled so sweetly it made Iwaizumi sick. He brushed a piece of his messed-up hair back, causing a stutter in the bad-boys’ heart. “Well…thanks for a fun night, again. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

 

Oikawa made it to the middle of the path leading to his house before Hajime stopped him.

 

“Tooru,” He called out.

The alien-lover turned around, headband strands floating in the light wind as he watched Iwaizumi evenly, eyes still shining from their nightly adventure. Hajime stared at him for a long moment before taking a tiny breath. The words were right there, but it was so difficult to say when he had been wanting to ask this for so long…

“Will you…will you be my boyfriend?”

Oikawa’s eyes blinked, then widened in a beautiful blush of shock. His mind went haywire, but his heart made him reply quickly.

“U-Um…s-sure! Y-Yeah, I’d love to, I-Iwa-chan!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! Um…” Oikawa fidgeted with his bracelets anxiously. “Yeah, I would love that…”

“Okay! I mean…cool.”

“W-Well then…have a good night, Iwa-chan.”

“Hajime. You can call me Hajime, sometimes.”

 

Now _that_ , Tooru couldn’t respond to. He nodded wildly, ran into his house with a short wave, and sunk back against the door with a shaky, but illuminating smile on his lips. Iwaizumi sat outside on his motorcycle for thirty-seconds, then sped off down the street, hoping his helmet would hide the bright grin on his face.

 

Oikawa Tooru was officially dating Seijoh’s bad-boy.

 

In the weeks following, school was chaos. Many people refuted the rumor, saying Oikawa was too carefree, to whimsical and un-professional for someone as bad-ass and slick as Iwaizumi, and yet…Tooru was seen wearing Hajime’s jacket. He was seen on the back of his motorcycle before school, and at Seijoh Sleepover’s gigs on Saturday nights. They saw the pair walking around town holding hands, Iwaizumi running his thumb over the flower-child’s long fingers and rings…it didn’t make any sense. What did they see in each other? Did Oikawa do drugs, too? Did he steal and wreck public property? Did he secretly get a thrill out of being bad?

Nobody could answer those questions. Hanamaki refused to give any information, and he was crabby during these first few weeks, because Tooru running off with his boyfriend meant he was running into Matsukawa more often than he would like. His feelings were becoming just as dangerous, so he tried avoiding the situation all together. Oikawa still hung out with him, of course, and they were still best friends, but life was changing—

The flower children were growing.

 

Iwaizumi began easing Tooru into driving a motorcycle before their first official date; Oikawa was nervous, but jumped right into all the rules and suggestions his boyfriend gave, and he even drove for half a block the first time around! Hajime decided that he liked this side of Tooru the best, and determinedly set out to discover more sides of him, however annoying some may be.

“Iwa-chan, hold my hand!”

“What? Why?”

“Because that couple over there is almost cuter than us—we have to beat them!”

“I’m not holding hands with you just because someone else is cuter than us.”

“Iwaaaaa-channnnnnnnn!”

“Fine!”

The bad-boy made Oikawa regret the decision by holding the hell out of his hand, teasing him with soft strokes of his thumb, gentle squeezes when he was least expecting them, kissing the velvety skin on the backside of his hand…Iwaizumi was ruthless with his affection. It made Tooru lightheaded sometimes. One of the most defining characteristics of their relationship was loyalty—everyone was shocked by how loyal they were to each other when confronted about the relationship. Whenever someone accused Oikawa of being a slut, Iwaizumi wouldn’t hesitate to put them in their place with a strong choice of words that made it seem like he had been dating Tooru for years, not weeks. Whenever classmates began an argument with Oikawa, making sure to include a list of all the horrible things Iwaizumi supposedly did, along with their negative attitudes, he immediately ended the conversation with an abrupt, firm, absolutely _sure_ disclaimer that they were wrong to accuse him of not knowing what he was entering into. He knew Iwa-chan better than any of them ever had dared to, and he was sticking to his guns.

Why did they defend each other so? Well…because even during the earliest points in their new relationship, new sides had been brought out by the other.

 

And what wonderful sides they were indeed.

 

Gentleness: for as violent and harsh as Iwaizumi’s movements were on-stage and when driving his motorcycle, his movements with Tooru were nothing but sweet and slow; except for when he was smacking or headbutting the other for his childish taunts, of course…but aside from those incidents, Hajime never once used any kind of outlandish anger against Oikawa, not even when he was being overly irritating or demanding. Whenever they walked, they walked with their arms touching. Wherever they sat, they sat with their hands drifting together, or their legs centimeters apart. None of their touches were extreme, poisonous, or secretive; they spoke in different tones to each other than they did with everyone else. Their words were always softer, always gentle in meaning, no matter how casual.

Iwaizumi helped Tooru take his helmet off after each ride on the motorcycle, not wanting his earrings to be bent or his ear to be ripped off, which sounded silly, but this was Oikawa we were talking about—he _lived_ for drama. Despite the flower-child’s strange strength in athletic events, his pats and roughhousing with Iwaizumi were always done so gently, fake hits faker than usual, bad-mouthing always done so with a teasing air.

Protectiveness: this side was one Tooru was frightened to see, only because he was afraid that Hanamaki would be right when he said that Hajime’s dark side would probably come out when Oikawa was in danger. They were at a movie one night, just walking out of the theater when some hooligan came slowly rushing up on Tooru; before anyone could react, the guy put his hand on Oikawa’s ass and squeezed.

“I’d tap that.”

Not a second later, Iwaizumi’s fist, rumored to be able to break through an iron wall, went crashing into the left cheek of the assaulter, sending him flying to the ground. Hajime grabbed Tooru’s hand and quickly ushered him outside to the sidewalk, where he checked to make sure he was okay.

“You—you hit him!” Oikawa wailed quietly, mostly to himself, backside still tingling from the disgusting stranger’s touch.

Truthfully, Iwaizumi didn’t know why he hit the guy…he guessed it was the thought of someone actually _sexually assaulting Tooru_ when he was standing _right next to him_ , holding his _hand_ —

The thought was completely unacceptable.

“I’m sorry, I just—he touched you, and he said—I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Hajime said hurriedly, cautiously reaching out to his boyfriend. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did I hurt you when I pulled you out?”

Oikawa had to stare at Iwaizumi for a long second to recognize the person in front of him; his eyes…they were so concerned. Even when he threw that punch, they weren’t shaded red with boiling fury like everyone at school described. They were still that nice shade of dark brown, still wide with care, and hints of anxiety; he really didn’t want Tooru to hate him for being protective.

As long as there was no red in his eyes, Oikawa was okay with it.

“I mean…my ass might be bruised, but it’s not like anyone can tell, right?”

Iwaizumi huffed out a relieved chuckle at that, taking Tooru’s hand into his carefully, letting himself calm down for another minute before they hopped on his motorcycle and drove back to the Oikawa residence.

Watchfulness: Naturally, the boys had to start looking out for each other, like they had subconsciously been doing since officially meeting. Iwaizumi quickly learned that Tooru always went all out, hitting things hard until they broke, usually never resting until he reached over-perfection, a trait Hajime found stressful and beyond annoying. There was never enough time in the world for Oikawa, and never enough time for his boyfriend to cure every little crack in this terrible system of living. It wasn’t healthy, and he let Tooru know it.

On the other hand, Oikawa had to do some watching of his own, just to make sure Iwa-chan wasn’t too busy watching him, because he tended to forget his own needs when waiting for Tooru to catch-up. They always told each other when someone sounded phony, or when something didn’t seem quite right through their eyes; they looked out for one another faithfully.

 

Passionate.

 

Of course there was a passionate side to all of this—Oikawa had dated someone during his first year, though it never involved them kissing, while Iwaizumi had kissed a girl during junior high, but never dated anyone. After six months of dating, they finally had their first kiss. To Hanamaki, and anyone else, that seemed like an eternity to “wait,” but for Tooru and Hajime…it was just right. Time went so quickly when they were together, and they were always having fun here or there, so neither complained.

At the end of their second year, a few of their dinner nights at Iwaizumi’s turned into kissing sessions on the couch or bed. These types of kisses weren’t fueled by sick desire or desperation—they were fed by want. There was a huge difference between the two, shown by the softness of each touch, each pull closer, each squeeze of the hand; whenever the passion began to overcome the affection, the pair were quick to stop their actions.

“H— _Hajime_.” Oikawa breathed against Iwaizumi’s wet lips as he was gently pulled closer by the waist.

“Hmm…”

“We should—um…… _ha_ …we…”

“Yeah,” Hajime huffed, breaking himself apart from Tooru breathlessly. “It wouldn’t feel right, anyway…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Oikawa pouted, face still flushed from their previous activities.

“It means we’re too young,” Iwaizumi explained. “If we were to…right now…it wouldn’t be perfect. And I’d want it to be beyond perfect, for you.”

 

Tooru had to bury his head into Hajime’s shoulder for that remark, to avoid being teased relentlessly, which he would be anyway, but it was the thought that counted.

 

“I’d want it to be perfect, too.” He mumbled shyly as Iwaizumi smiled a lazy smile, slowly running his hands up and down his boyfriend’s back. “Just for you.”

They were silent for a while, deep in their thoughts, just like all the silences that followed their intimacy.

“I’ve never.” Oikawa whispered, partly hoping Hajime wouldn’t hear. “I’ve never…”

“Pf. I haven’t either, there’s no reason to be embarrassed, Stupidkawa.”

“Well…kinda—”

“Don’t you want me to be your first?” Iwaizumi wondered, sitting the other up so he could read his expression. Oikawa was too good at disguising his voice. “I mean, if we get that far…would you regret it? Not having someone before having me?”

“Of course not!”

 

Tooru didn’t expect himself to answer so passionately, but was pleased when Hajime’s eyes widened a little bit.

 

“Well then…there you go.”

“Awww, Iwa-chan, so cute when you’re embara—”

“You’re more embarrassed than I am!”

“Nuh uh!”

“Yeah huh, Crappykawa!”

“Give me another kiss!”

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but didn’t hesitate to give in to the request, and softly tugged Oikawa back down for another kiss on the lips.

 

_Turn your magic on_

_To me she’d say:_

_Everything you want’s a dream away_

_Under this pressure, under this weight_

_We are diamonds, taking shape_

_We are diamonds, taking shape_

 

All of these strange beginnings and adventures led them to this point: in the summer break of their third-year at Aobajohsai, Iwaizumi was chasing Oikawa through a bright forest, side stepping trees and other plants as he tried to follow the sounds of the giggles echoing through the forest. His boyfriend had been teasing him relentlessly all day long, so it was time for some payback—as soon as he got his hands on Tooru…

“Iwa-chan’s too slow for me!” The other shrieked, hurrying along the forest line to avoid being caught.

“Running your mouth is making it much easier for me to find you, Shittykawa!”

Oikawa only laughed at that, ducking behind the largest tree of the area; he went quiet right away, though a cheeky and unmistakably happy grin was plastered onto his lips as he struggled not to giggle again. Hajime huffed as he emerged into the forest section, stopping to listen to the sudden silence—there were only so many trees Tooru could have been hiding behind, and Iwaizumi locked onto the correct one almost immediately.

Like a tiger hunting its prey, Hajime slunk forward, footsteps light, hardly audible aside from the quiet crunching of dirt beneath his shoes.

 

_I’ve got you now…_

 

Even though Tooru heard Iwaizumi coming, he yelped in surprise when a hand reached out from behind the trunk and latched onto his arm; Hajime grinned, tugging the other closer.

“Found you.”

“Ah ah ah, but you still haven’t caught me!”

Oikawa gave Hajime a deep kiss on the lips, still as sweet as ever, to distract his boyfriend from his original plan of tickling him so hard he was on the brink of peeing his pants. It worked perfectly (Iwaizumi _let it_ work perfectly), and the second he pulled away, Tooru took off again, giggling the whole way out of the forest as he emerged into a sunshine-covered opening filled with soft green grass and little dandelions.

 

Hanamaki would call it Hippie Heaven. Oikawa would just call it heaven.

 

“Iwa-chan is so slow!”

Hajime stopped playing games as soon as he entered the opening, as soon as he recognized the glimmer of the sunshine that was following Tooru’s every step—this was one of the many signs the shorter male came to label as special moments in his relationship with Oikawa. He took off sprinting as fast as he could, running up on his boyfriend almost immediately; Oikawa had half a second to glance over his shoulder before Iwaizumi was right up on him, gently taking hold of his loose shirt sleeve and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“ _Eek_! Hahaha!”

Oikawa laughed as he let himself be dragged onto the grass by his boyfriend, knowing squirming would have no effect on the tight hold Iwaizumi had on him; once the bad-boy had him, he usually didn’t let go until he had gotten a fair amount of cuddles. That fact alone cancelled out the title “bad boy.”

“Got you.” The dark-haired boy smiled, catching his breath after pulling Tooru on top of him.

“Well I had to let you win at least once, Iwa-chan. You’re a really sore loser.”

“Says _you_ , shitty bastard.”

“Mmm, talk dirty to me.”

Both boys fell into another laughing fit, clutching onto each other all the while. Tooru rolled off Hajime, but laid down pressed up against his side, head on his shoulder; they always liked to be snuggled-up beside each other like this, for no reason other than the fact that they loved to be close to each other. Iwaizumi let out a deep, content sigh and fluttered his eyes closed, though he still memorized the picture leaning to his right—Oikawa was staring at him lovingly, one hand playing with the spikes of his hair, the other tracing little shapes over his bicep. It was one of his favorite pastimes.

 

 _He's all mine_ , Tooru thought slowly. The entire prairie seemed to lower its volume level so that the only sound able to be heard was the heartbeats of Iwaizumi and his precious boyfriend. _Apparently he’s been mine for a long time now…I wonder how differently things would have worked out, had we met in junior high and not unconsciously avoided each other for four years. Would we still be the same as we are now? Probably not…so I wouldn’t change a single thing. Well, maybe I would change that one day when I over-teased Iwa-chan about his helmet hair…I’ve never seen him so frustrated with me before. I guess I can be annoying, but he still loves me, and I’m grateful that this adventure never has to end between us!_

“Why does it look like you’re trying to tell me something?” Iwaizumi asked lowly, breaking the silence and brushing aside a lock of Tooru’s hair.

“Mmm…probably because I _am_ trying to tell you something. Something good.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Oikawa nodded, biting his lip. “Can I show you?”

Hajime became nervous all of sudden, but blinked silently in approval, watching as Tooru sat up away from him and shyly collected himself for a minute, tugging on his sleeve, which, his boyfriend remembered, he had been favoring and fidgeting with for the entire day.

“Um…what are you going to show me, exactly?”

“It’s a surprise, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said softly. “I…did something for you. For us, and…well. Let me just show you, okay?”

 

Iwaizumi watched as Tooru crawled back overtop him at a slight angle, and slowly pulled back his right sleeve to reveal a brand-new aqua and black ying-yang tattoo inked onto his inner wrist, along with a few choice words in-between the colors of the symbol.

 

**_Tooru_ **

**_+_ **

**_Hajime_ **

_The Adventure of a Lifetime_

 

Oikawa glanced over at his boyfriend, suddenly not nervous over the looming silence hanging over their forms as Hajime continued to stare in shock at the tattoo; without saying a word, he slowly brought his hand up to gently brush the recovering skin on Tooru’s wrist, eyes wide with a mixture of pure love and genuine shock. Oikawa _hated_ pain—sure, he bared through it a lot, but he _hated_ needles, and whenever he begged to hear stories about Iwaizumi’s tattoos, he always ended-up cringing in discomfort.

That being said…Iwaizumi had to wonder how fucking much Oikawa _loved_ him to go out and do something this…this…

“I guess Hanamaki-chan was right,” Tooru laughed. “Your badness _did_ rub off on me.”

“When…when did you…”

“Yesterday afternoon. I begged Makki to come with me, because I wanted it to be a surprise; you can come next time though, because you probably have higher pain tolerance than he does. He said I almost _broke his hand_ —can you believe that? I know I’m strong, but I’m not _that_ strong.”

“Yes you are.” Hajime whispered to himself, trying to get his voice to stop trembling as he endlessly admired the ink. “Next time? There’s gunna be a next time?”

“Well…unless you think tattoos don’t look good on me…I’d like to get more, no matter how much I despise needles.” Oikawa shrugged. “Do…do you think it looks okay?”

“More than okay,” Iwaizumi gushed, pulling his boyfriend’s wrist close enough so that he could kiss it. “I love it. I love you. So much. But you didn’t get this just because I have tattoos, did you?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Iwa-chan.” The other smiled cheekily, cupping Hajime’s face between his hands, though his tattooed wrist was still held by Iwaizumi. “I got it because I love us. I love you, I love…” He shook his head and gave a light laugh. “I love this crazy adventure we’re on together, you know? …I want to be reminded of it for as long as I live. Even if we’re known as the odd couple, or if you’re known as the bad-boy in the relationship…I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Tooru sighed sweetly, lowering his face closer to his boyfriend’s.

“Would you, Iwa-chan?” He whispered.

 

Iwaizumi stared at Tooru long and hard. He remembered when he first gave Oikawa his jacket, how good leather looked on him, remembered when he had brought Tooru home late one time, only because the roads were icy, not because of how irresponsible he was like everyone else thought, remembered the time he first held Oikawa’s long hands, how they both blushed like mad-men, even though everyone else thought their faces were red because of something dirty Iwaizumi had whispered into his ear…he recalled how Oikawa wrecked his motorcycle a few months ago and came to him bawling and begging for forgiveness, saying he had only ridden it without his permission because he wanted to surprise him, and how he comforted his boyfriend after making sure he wasn’t seriously injured. He remembered always meeting with he and Makki after their band gigs, asking how they sounded, then going for tofu at a near-by diner afterwards. He tried remembering what stupid jokes they laughed at the one night they accidently at a sleepover at Matsukawa’s after he fell asleep from being so bloated from pizza and creampuffs, how they had thrown chips and food at him until Makki got one in his nostril, which then prompted them to laugh at anything anyone said for the rest of the night…

Unfortunately, Iwaizumi remembered when lots of their dates had been interrupted by disgusting comments and assumptions from elders and teenagers alike; he remembered when he punched that bastard at the movie theater, when he almost got in a fight with some punk kids at the grocery store because they were making suggestive comments about Tooru, and he remembered the worst night of his life when he and Oikawa over-heard some teachers at the school planning to sit Tooru down and talk about some of the decisions he had been making lately, all because of a Literature test that he lost a few points on a day earlier, and because he had been seen holding hands with Hajime at the second-year lockers in between classes. Sometimes Iwaizumi forgot about how unaccepting the world was towards love—with Tooru around, it was difficult to remember there was a world at all. Oikawa had never been quieter on that night; for someone so accepting and free-spirited himself, it was extremely hard for him to grasp how cruel people could act towards one another. There wasn’t anything Iwaizumi could do about anyone else. He couldn’t change himself, because that wouldn’t be good for his own identity, and he didn’t want his relationship with Oikawa turning into a poisonous one.

That was one adventure he would rather have forgotten about.

He remembered when he asked Tooru out all those months ago, and their first kiss, and every little adventure in between that brought them to this one, that led them straight to this odd path they were currently walking along: they were third-years now, about to be jumping into the world of adulthood and work. Tooru was going into sports medicine, and Iwaizumi wanted to open a restaurant with a live band, or maybe start his own mechanic shop— would he change all of that, twist all of those experiences, just because of what people labelled them as individuals, and as a couple?

 

“No.” Hajime smiled. “Never in a million years.”

Oikawa gave a breathless giggle and plunged his face into Iwaizumi’s neck, holding him as close as possible.

“I love you, Iwa-chan.”

“And I love you, Oikawa Tooru.”

 

Aobajohsai’s bad-boy pulled his boyfriend back to place a tender kiss on his lips, hand still grazing over the permanent symbol of his love for the school’s free-spirit, and the latter’s love for Iwaizumi.

Something about the ink was telling him that this was the beginning of many more adventures.

 

_If we’ve only got this life,_

_This adventure, oh, then I…_

_And if we’ve only got this life_

_You get me through_

_And if we’ve only got this life,_

_In this adventure, oh, then I…_

_Want to share it with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kids, and remember, drugs are very very bad! That's the only kinds of bad boys in the world.


End file.
